Carolina
Freelancer Agent Carolina is a rogue agent in the Special Operations program, Project Freelancer. She was part of an experimental program as a result of the Director of the project speeding along experiments to discover traits with aggressive AI. Carolina in particular was implanted with two AI in her head. According to Delta "she only functioned for a short time, and not very well while she did." Agent York seemed to believe that Carolina had been dead since before the events of Out of Mind. However, it is revealed in the episode Hate to Say Goodbye that Carolina has actually been alive since then, and has been searching for the Alpha A.I. in order to use it in her plan to kill the Director. Role in Plot Project Freelancer Carolina first appeared in the Season 9 episode Number One. She aided North and South in breaking out of the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility with a data pad. She fought and killed the guards before pulling North and South over the edge and onto a Pelican. She co-pilots the Pelican as it flies away from the base which explodes behind them. She answers an incoming transmission from F.I.L.S.S. and the two talk about the mission. After that, she and the pilot get into a dogfight with two Longswords. The Pelican makes it to the rendezvous and the Mother of Invention destroys the Longswords as the Pelican docks. Back on the Mother of Invention, Carolina is briefed on what information the data file held. It revealed the coordinates for a major target for Project Freelancer. Afterwards, as South angrily walks away, due to her being brought down to 5th place on the board, Carolina asks North if she should go talk to South. Noticing South's angry state, and the fact she smashed a console off the wall, North says to give her a while. Carolina was later seen with Washington, North, South, and C.T. as they watched the battle between Team 1, which consisted of York, Wyoming, and Maine, vs. Tex. She showed a dislike of Tex due to her skill; which put Carolina's position as Number 1 on the list at risk. She snapped at South when South made a comment about this. She later showed no concern when Wyoming and Maine began to use live rounds on Tex in the training room, which everyone else thought would kill her. She calls F.I.L.S.S. to send a medical crew to aid York. She is yelled at, along with the rest of the Agents who were watching by the Director. She then watches as a team of black-uniformed men attempt to help Tex, who shoves them away. When Tex's arm sparks from an "injury" during the combat training, Carolina notices and makes a note of this, saying it's interesting. She later walks in on the Director while he is discussing with Alpha. During the mission briefing, the Director states she is in charge and she begins to explain the mission. She allows York to join the mission when he comes out of the hospital a day early so as not to allow the rest to "have all the fun." Mission for the Sarcophagus Carolina is later seen in the building with Team A. She has York pick the lock. He notes it's holographic, to which she asks if that will be a problem. He states no and continues to pick. He gets it but with an alarm. She asks him to disable the alarm, as they don't need anymore surprises. He jokingly asks if saying sorry counts and she gives him a look. Later in the vault, Carolina tells the Agents to look for the Sarcophagus, as well as anything they can use. When it is found, she finds a way to get it to the roof, where evac is going to be, via a window washer lift. She kicks Agent Maine out of the window to get the lift to the roof. armor enhancement to impersonate Insurrectionists.]] Later, she fights and eventually kills a heavily armored Flame trooper with Wash. The two regroup with York on the roof and she discovers Agent Texas planting what she believes is a bomb. She realizes Tex was behind the explosion of the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility and asks her questions about herself. None are answered, as Insurrectionists break onto the roof. She uses Camouflage to escape and attack soldiers while the building is being targeted. Later, she is seen trying to run away from the collapsing center of the building. She goes into freefall with Wash, York, and Tex. Tex, the Sarcophagus, and Wash get on the evac pelican. However, they leave before they can get York and Carolina. As she and York are about to hit the ground, they are rescued by Agent Maine, who is in a Warthog, and the three drive away down a highway. She contacts Team B for a status report and North reveals that they are pinned down and have wounded. She tries to go for him but he sends her after the password and Rhee Sebiel. Team A goes to an overpass and, when Rhee goes under, Maine jumps onto his car. Battle on the Freeway She is with York waiting for Maine after he gets the briefcase. The three drive off in their Warthog afterward; they are, however, pursued by Hornets. She battles two soldiers with jetpacks for the briefcase after Maine is injured. She saves Maine from death and continues to fight both soldiers. However, when Maine gets back up, he tries to kill the soldiers with his brute shot but hits the rear tire of the truck the four are on, causing it to swerve, sending all of them flying. She lands in the Warthog with York but they must continue to pursue the soldiers as they now have the briefcase. Tex comes to help and speeds ahead on her motorcycle, much to Carolina's annoyance, who tells York they must beat her to it. The Insurrectionists break a door, causing it to shut. Carolina, realizing the Warthog won't make it through, tells York to abort. She stays on but jumps through the hole while the Warthog crashes into the door. She uses her Speed Unit to catch up to Tex and, when Tex destroys the Hornet that the soldier is on, Carolina pursues the soldier on the rooftops. Upon catching up to him, she grabs him, sending him back onto the highway and punches him, sending him off the highway. However, she skids and misses the briefcase, hitting a wall, which knocks her helmet off. She gets up to see the briefcase in front of her but Tex picks it up, telling her better luck next time. Tex then leaves while the other Agents pick Carolina up in a Pelican. York gives her his hand to get in and she angrily grabs it. Following the mission, Carolina has been moved down to No. 2, with Tex replacing her on the No. 1 spot. After the mission, she was staring at the leaderboard when the Director came behind her, telling her that her next mission will cause her to do questionable things. She replied she would do it as he'd given her everything. Mission in Space Carolina is seen again in the second episode of Season 10, on board a Pelican dropship. She and her team, consisting of Washington, North, South, and C.T., begin their mission on accessing an Insurrectionist spacecraft and finding its leader. They exit the Pelican using jetpacks and enter the enemy ship, fighting off a high number of soldiers in the process. Carolina uses a Gravity Hammer and two plasma rifles during the fight in order to overcome her enemies. After the fight, Carolina gives her team orders on finding the leader and securing the area. As she begins to give an order to C.T. she finds her nowhere in sight. South informs her of the leader's location in Bone Valley, and Carolina preps the team to return to the Mother of Invention so they can go to Bone Valley, however as they are flying to their extraction the Staff of Charon comes and attacks the Mother of Invention leaving a nuclear device behind when its done. Carolina's team makes it to the Pelican, although she has to pull Washington in with her grappling hook, and they escape before the nuclear device goes off. A.I. Interaction Later, during a class about AIs, Carolina discussed with South about why South was with them being that she had no AI. Carolina replied that she hasn't one too, to which York replied that's because she gave her AI to Maine. Carolina tells him that the reason of that was Maine would be able to communicate with the rest of Freelancers. Sigma thanks her for giving himself to Maine. After class, Carolina reports to the Director and informs him about C.T.'s affiliation with the Insurrection. The Director sends her on a mission to retrieve C.T.'s armor at the Longshore Shipyards, in which Carolina asks if there would be any personnel joining her. This angers the Director, who in which tells her that he will take care of personnel. Carolina stands down and looks at the leaderboard to see Tex still at the No. 1 spot, worried that she will arrive during the mission. Battle at the Longshore Shipyards Carolina, Washington, York, North Dakota, and South Dakota arrive at the Mother of Invention hangar bay to prepare for their mission. They board the Pelican, piloted by Four Seven Niner, and fly to their destination at the Longshore Shipyards. During the flight, Carolina and Four Seven Niner contemplate on how they should land the Pelican. Carolina suggests a dive bomb, but Four Seven Niner suggests another idea. As a result, Carolina tells her team to tighten their harnesses, which worries Wash. The Pelican drops down, and the Freelancers attack the Insurrectionists. Carolina uses two plasma rifles to fight them off. She spots a sniper group and throws a grenade to alert Wash and York. When the two are unable to eliminate them, Carolina contacts North, requesting his assistance. After North successfully eliminates the snipers, Carolina finds Wash being chased by the Female Insurrectionist and she quickly attacks and disarms her. The Female Insurrectionist manages to fight her off, and soon they are joined by the Red Demo Man, who blocks Carolina's attacks before attempting to kill her with his shotgun. Overwhelmed, Carolina flees for cover. Carolina continues to fight the Demo Man and the Female Insurrectionist, and is more than a match for the duo despite being outnumbered. Maine, who had just arrived and had taken care of the Sleeveless Insurrectionist, goes to aid her. Working together, the two manage to defeat the Insurrectionist pair, sending them into the nearby ocean. Soon, Carolina, York, and Washington regroup with Wyoming, who is pinned down by the Twin Insurrection Soldiers. The four begin to formulate a plan, but suddenly, Tex arrives and dashes past the Twins. Shocked and angered, Carolina orders her team to cover her while she rushes after Tex. Catching up with Tex, Carolina finds her waiting at a door, as the room is guarded by turrets. Carolina orders York to disable the power, but the latter is pinned down. When the power is finally disabled, Carolina and Tex enter the room. Inside, C.T. tries to tell them about the Director's crimes and true intentions, but the two refuse to listen. C.T. calls Tex a "shadow" and a fight ensues. Carolina engages C.T. and her holograms before Tex throws one of the Leader's tomahawks at C.T., fatally wounding her. As the Leader drags C.T. into an escape pod, Carolina berates Tex for killing a teammate, but the latter tells her that C.T. is no longer one of theirs. The Leader and C.T. manage to escape, as the Freelancers outside watch the escape pod leave. Back aboard the Mother of Invention With the mission a failure, Carolina spends most of her time training in order to bring herself back up to the No. 1 spot on the Freelancer leaderboard. York and North are seen watching her from above. York explains that Carolina has been upset since they got back from the Longshore base. North claims that she was tough, but York retaliates by stating that she was always training hard before, but now, it is more than what she was used to. Meanwhile, Carolina continues to train; with her accuracy and speed improving by minor incremental amounts between each round, she tells F.I.L.S.S. to keep going. Feeling envious of Agent Texas, Carolina returns to a locker room. AI fragments Sigma and Gamma begin informing her about Agent Tex's pairing with the Omega AI, who is told to be the most powerful of all the fragments. Carolina then realizes her "mistake", that of which is why she is not at the top of the leaderboard. She then leaves to talk to the Director and Counselor about an AI implantation, interrupting a conversation they were having with Texas. When the Director tells her that the next two AI are set up to be paired with Washington and South Dakota for implantation, he gives Carolina a choice of who to delay. She then makes the bold decision to take both AI. After the conversation, Tex tells Carolina that taking two AI is a "gutsy" move. Carolina then enters surgery for the implantation, receiving Eta and Iota, and soon afterwards, demands a match with Tex. As the match begins, the Director demands to know why there is an unscheduled fight, and seeing Tex, cries out her name (Allison). His actions send everyone into extreme pain, as A.I. voices begin screaming the word "Allison" around the room. Carolina pleads to make the voices stop, and despite both York and Tex's demands to help her, the Director does nothing. Tex decides to ease her suffering by knocking her out. She falls into a coma due to the incident and is later seen in the recovery room with York at her side. After awaking from her coma, Carolina stormed to the Director and Counselor, demanding she keep her A.I. and wasn't going to give them up because of a miscalculation. Freelancer Break-In and "Death" When Texas infiltrated an unauthorized sector of the Mother of Invention, the Director instructs Carolina do what she must do to stop her. Along the way, Carolina meets York and realizes he is supporting Tex. York tries to convince her to help them, but Carolina refuses and fights him. Carolina defeats him and throws York's lighter upwards towards him. Afterwards, Carolina finds Tex and the two fight on the bridge of the ship. While fighting, the two weaken the observation window of the ship's bridge, causing the force of the blows to send it into the atmosphere. The ship then crash lands on a frozen planet, where Carolina is ejected out of the ship through the weakened window, landing near a cliff. However, Agent Maine, now the Meta, approaches her and forcibly removes her two A.I., Eta and Iota. Maine then throws Carolina off the cliff. Before the impact, Carolina manages to use her grappling gun to presumably save herself, leading everyone to believe that she died in the fall. Rescuing Epsilon A long time later, Carolina met the Reds and Blues and helped them rescue Epsilon, who she believed was the Alpha. When she finally meets Epsilon, she tells him that she's been looking for him for a long time and that he's going to help her kill the Director. He tries questioning her about how she should be dead and why she is here until Washington comes in saying they need help, causing her to go and deal with the soldiers attacking the Reds and Blues. She returns to them a few moments later, informing them it is time to go. She is then seen infront of the UNSC Data Archives, attacking UNSC soldiers while waiting for their extraction. When all of the soldiers are dead and when Grif and Simmons arrive with Warthogs, Carolina begins barking orders at the Reds and Blues. They don't understand and Washington explains it for him, they then leave the Data Archives. When they make an unexpected stop at a Wind Power facility Carolina questions Grif, who informs her they've been driving for hours and need a break. This angers her as they still have plenty of ground to cover and she walks away from them. Wash follows her and they talk, Wash telling her that the Reds and Blues are great once you get to know them, and tells her the last time he was there, he almost defeated the Meta, to which she coldly responds "Yeah, but you didn't." Carolina and Wash perform further investigation inside the facility itself, where Carolina shows regret over Agent Maine's rampage due to Sigma's control. She tells Washington that she feels that the Director was somehow behind Sigma and Meta's rampage and that he knows Carolina is looking for him. Suddenly, Carolina and Washington spot Tucker and Epsilon spying on them, in which Carolina threatens them to get out. Soon after, with Wash unable to anything new inside the facility, Carolina decides to leave Zanzibar and locate a new target; C.T.. Arrival at the Desert The Reds, Blues, and Carolina arrive at Sandtrap, where Carolina and Washington head for C.T.'s location. There, Carolina tells Wash that the body they are looking at isn't C.T., but the Insurrection Leader, who took on her identity along with her card with incriminating information about the Director, which Carolina took. After investigating the information on the datapad with Wash, Carolina repremands Caboose and Tucker, asking them "How can they just leave an ancient alien artifact lying on the floor of a warehouse?" She later leaves Washington in charge of watching the group while she goes to check on some "unfinished buisness," at a nearby island, inadvertantly taking Epsilon who is stored inside her Mongoose. Unfinished Business At an abandoned island base, Carolina investigates the site where York was killed many years ago. Soon after, Epsilon makes his presence known, leading to an arguement between the two. Epsilon then takes the form of Epsilon-Delta, who in turn initiates a memory sequence that Epsilon had uncovered while browsing through the Director's files. In the logs, a holographic representation of York states that he had recieved a transmission from Project Freelancer saying that someone was causing them some trouble. He also noted that the transmission had said "She," leading him to believe that Carolina was still alive. Later, he reminices on how the two of them had met, and even tells a few pick-up lines, which Delta scorns. In the final recording, York is saddened by the intel he recieved, saying that it was Texas, not Carolina who was still active, and stating that if he had seen Carolina again, he would have told her that he understands why she did what she did, though he wishes she didn't. Epsilon tells Carolina that she can start begging his forgiveness anytime, and while she does not do this, she does thank him. The pair then return to the desert and tell the Reds and Blues that they are all going back to Outpost 17-B. Search at Outpost 17-B When the Reds and Blues arrive at Valhalla, Carolina asks Wash to show her the remains of the ship. However, the Reds inform them about Wash telling them that they were being hunted by the UNSC and that there was a possibility of an ambush waiting for them. Carolina gets confused and is told by Wash that it was a possibility. Nonetheless, Carolina tells them to stay put, much to Sarge and Simmons' dismay and to Grif's delight. When Carolina inspects the ship, she has Epsilon and Wash scavenge for evidence, vowing that Texas will never be able to keep her secrets from her. However, the search turns out to be fruitless. Frustrated over yet another dead end, Carolina angrily punches the ship. However Washington, starting to get annoyed with her attitude, sternly reminds her that they knew their chances of finding anything was slim. She decides it's time to leave, but Wash defends the Reds and Blues telling her that they won't be ready to leave. Carolina walks up to him and tells him that this mission will be completed. Wash glares at her momentarily, but not in the mood for another argument obeys. Epsilon then remarks that Wash used to be a badass like her and Tex. In response, Carolina violently pulls Epsilon out of the Pelican. Carolina gathers the Reds and Blues to prepare to leave Valhalla, until Epsilon asks to speak with her alone. Epsilon tells Carolina to let go of her rivalry with Tex because she wouldn't find the Director if she didn't stay focused. Carolina then pulls out the dog tag Washington scavenged from the ship, which is revealed to belong to C.T. Realizing that there is data stored on it, Epsilon enters the dog tag. He returns and informs Carolina that he knows the location of the Director. Divided Carolina and Epsilon soon gather the Reds and Blues inside the Red Team's Hologram Chamber and inform them of their plan to kill the Director. However, the group refuses to help them, due to their disappointment with their attitudes. As the squad crumbles, Carolina gets upset and threatens to shoot Tucker when he refuses to follow her orders. Washington, however, stops Carolina by holding her at gunpoint in retaliation. Carolina is shocked at Wash's actions and becomes remorseful as Wash angrily tells her he won't let her codemn his "friends." Epsilon suddenly becomes furious at the Reds and Blues and blames them for all of his problems. Disgusted and hurt, the group walk out on them, leaving Carolina and Epsilon alone in the chamber. Attempting to shrug off the fiasco, Carolina assures Epsilon that they don't need them, even though she isn't so sure herself. Relationships Skills and Abilities Carolina is a very powerful and capable Freelancer, perhaps one of the most proficient in the series. During Season 9, she was shown to have been the highest ranking freelancer for most of the season, which is a testament to her skill. She has displayed the ability to take out multiple foes at once with martial arts alone, as shown during the episodes Number One and The Sarcophagus, in which she does so with the help of her Camouflage Armor Enhancement in the latter and despite being heavily outnumbered and outgunned in the former. She further displays these skills in Spiral, where she is not only able to hold her own against but is also able to overwhelm two Insurrectionist soldiers, both of which were notable for being able to completely overwhelm Maine not so long before. Carolina has also displayed great reflexes, as shown in Spiral, as she is seen dodging a round from a sniper rifle from an insurrectionist and evading many rounds from an Assault Rifle during battle with another Insurrectionist despite the close distance. She was even capable of dodging five point-blank shots from a pistol with a helix jump, which immediately followed into a counterattack with a slash and stab from Maine's newly acquired Brute Shot. Her reflexes were hinted at during Introductions, where she makes note of having never been hit by lockdown paint during a training session, a feat that none of the other Freelancers so far, other than perhaps Tex has displayed. Carolina is also resourceful, being capable of using her immediate environment to her advantage, as displayed where she makes use of a hanging banshee by launching it at the Insurrectionist Flame soldier with a frag grenade and immediately after throwing a gravity hammer at his head to deal a finishing blow, ending that confrontation. This feat is further exemplified when Wash comments on it as "just showing off." Weaponry fire their weapons.]]Carolina has two known weapons that she uses frequently in her appearances. The first is a Magnum, which seems to be her primary weapon, as she uses it in every battle-related appearance of hers. The second weapon she has used is a grappling hook that looks like a black pistol, which she has used in three instances; the first, in Number One, she uses it to divert the direction of a turret at the ground after Red Demo Man attempted to kill her, South and North with it. on her back.]]The second time was when she chased down the Sleeveless Insurrectionist atop buildings, using the grappling hook to swing from one building to the next. The third instance was when she grappled Washington, in order to save him from a nuke. In Season 10, however, Carolina seems to have expanded her arsenal. During The Premiere, she is seen wielding a Battle Rifle and uses it to fight off attackers. During Episode 2, Carolina is seen dual wielding Plasma Rifles, while also making good use of a Gravity Hammer. She later uses two Plasma Rifles during the battle at the Longshore Shipyards, as well as using for the first time a Humbler stun device upon contact with the Insurrection members she was fighting. Trivia *Carolina's face and body movements are modeled after the RT user lakeyes. *Carolina is the fifth character, and third female character, in Red vs. Blue to have her face revealed. *Carolina, along with the Meta, Tex and North Dakota, is one of the few Freelancers to have more than one armor enhancement in their possesion at once ('''Carolina': Camouflage & Speed Unit, Tex: Super Strength & Cloaking, Meta: Various abilities stolen from dead agents, North: Domed Energy Shield & Enhanced Motion Tracker).'' *Carolina could be considered the main protagonist of Seasons 9 & 10, due to the fact that most of the season's story is affected by her memories and goals. *It is revealed in the episode Hate to Say Goodbye that Carolina is alive and, along with Wash, is one of the few Freelancers that is still active. **The episode also marks the first time Carolina is seen wielding a weapon other than her usual Magnum. *Carolina's armor can be recreated in Halo 3. The required armor is as follows: Rogue helmet, and Recon right shoulder, left shoulder and chest piece. It is not a perfect replica as the coloring system for her armor is based on Halo 2's own system and slight changes have been made to her armor, such as her shoulders, which have had the odd pieces that stick out removed. *It is highly possible that Carolina may be ambidexterous. For instance, in Season 9, episodes 15 and 17, she is constantly seen fighting with her right hand, using her custom grappling hook and her Magnum pistol. However, throughout Season 10, Carolina is often seen using her left hand, holding her Magnum with it and in the episodes Fighting Fire and C.T. fights with it using an electric baton. She also appears to have no problems with dual wielding her two Plasma Rifles. *It is unknown where Carolina obtained her plasma rifles, or her gravity hammer, as they are Covenant technology. It is possible she got them from an old weapon cache, or from the Insurrection, as they seem to have a large amount of Covenant weaponry, including Maine's brute shot. *Due to the fact that Sigma was orignally her A.I and the Eta and Iota A.I.s were intended to be implanted with Agents Washington and South Dakota, Carolina can be considered to be indirectly responsible, not only for Maine's rampage as the Meta, but also for Washington's implantation with Epsilon and subsequent mental breakdown, along with South's lost chance to have an A.I. and in turn, North's eventual death. *It was revealed in Party Crasher that Carolina was the very first victim of the Meta's rampage. *While indirectly doing so, Carolina manged to kill the Director by giving him her pistol which he most likely used to commit suicide. Category:Characters Category:Freelancer